Football and Love are not always incompatible!
by DWKanime15
Summary: Her, a Spanish 20-year-old university student and a football fan. Him, a German 21-year-old star footballer and a top midfielder. In this changing story, what started being destined as a summer love can become something "more". (Various footballers x OCs)
1. Lucky drunkness

Cris got up. The summer in Munich was wonderful. Suddenly, she looked at the clock. It was 11 AM. Anna was already in the kitchen.

"Guten Morgen, Anna" Cris said

"Guten Tag, Cris" The blonde said "I cooked pancakes. Look" As she said so, she showed the pancakes with a delicious look.

"They seem tasty. Let's eat" Cris said and sat down.

Half an hour later, they have finished breakfast.

"Remember that today is the Audi Cup's final and we've got tickets to see the match!" Anna said

"I know, how would I forget about a football match?" Cris said, smiling

"I knew you couldn't forget!" Anna answered

"Of course!" Cris said

Anna was from Köln (Cologne). Cris and her met during a summer camp when they were 15. They became very good friends and now that they were 20, they decided to spend their summer holidays together in an hotel in Munich. They both were football fans and now they had a chance to see a match in the own stadium. Well, it was Anna who had never been in a stadium, Cris had been in one in Gijón, a Sporting-Osasuna.

Some hours later, they were sitting down in the Allianz Arena's grades. Both were wearing the new Bayern T-shirt. Anna wore the one with the number 25, the number of the German striker Thomas Müller while Cris was wearing the one with the number 19, the number of the new German midfielder (coming from BVB) Mario Götze. Of course, Götze didn't play. He was still injured. Even though, Bayern won City 2-1.

"Let's go out tonight to celebrate!" said Anna

"OK, but first we change clothes" answered Cris

Only an hour later, they were at a disco, dressed with casual clothes.

The night went on. Cris was now drunk, something not usual in her. Anna was also. It was now 4 AM. Even though, the party was still on. Both could walk, but it was noticed they were drunk. Some minutes after, Cris was with a boy who was as drunk as her.

_The next morning_

Cris woke up in a bed that wasn't hers. Her head hurt and she was still dressed. That meant that she did nothing with the boy, didn't it? She took her mobile. It had the typical message that Anna sends her each time she goes out with a boy that she had met in a disco at night, usually she was drunk those times. It was the third time in the summer, Anna sent her that message. It had only a sentence "Guten Morgen, Meisterin!"

Cris left her mobile on the table and combed a bit her hair. The headache was not as strong as some minutes ago. So she felt like getting up. But she was curious. Who was the boy she met yesterday? Was he handsome? Ugh, too much questions. Suddenly a thing caught her eye. It was the other mobile in the same table as hers. It was luminous yellow with the word Nike on it. It had to be his phone. But Cris got a horrific thought in that moment. She remembered seeing that phone before. The horrific part was "where". It was in a photo, a photo of Götze. But there was no way, it would be him, right? He was a top footballer, she was a university student, it was impossible.

But it could happen, couldn't it? She heard steps and got into the bathroom. She needed to wash her face. Looking into the mirror, she saw the shadow of the boy. His haircut was so similar. It was him, wasn't it?

"Are you OK?" He asked in German

"Yeah, don't worry" She answered "I get out in a minute"

"Don't worry, you don't need to hurry" the boy said

She got out of the bathroom and looked at him, shocked. It was him! Mario Götze! She looked to the floor, she felt now more embarrassed than she could feel if it had been another common boy.

"Are you feeling OK?" Mario said

"Y-yeah..." she said and breathed heavily, at the same time she raised her head.

"It's because it's me, right?" Mario said "There's no need to be embarrassed. I was also very drunk so I should be also embarrassed"

"Well, yeah" Cris answered honestly "I never hoped to end sleeping with a footballer and... we didn't do **ANYTHING**, right? I can't remember"

"I can't remember as well. But I woke up with all my clothes on, so there's no way that we've had sex" Mario said

"I know, I've noticed it when I woke up" Cris said

"And... You seemed shocked when you got out of the bathroom. Did you suspect it was me?" Mario asked.

"Yeah, I saw your phone" She answered

"You suspected it by that?" He asked, surprised

"Yeah, the only time I saw that phone was in a photo of you. So... you don't have to be a genius to connect" she said

"OK" said the brown-eyed

"So, I should go" Cris said

"No, wait! Aren't you hungry?" the boy asked

"Well, y-yeah..." she answered

"So, stay. If you have to return home walking, better eating something for breakfast, or not?" he said

"Danke, but there's no need to..." she said

"Bitte" he interrumpted

"OK" Cris said

Both had breakfast and talked about themselves. Age, places of living, hobbies... Of course, football came out in the conversation. Cris admitted to love football, something that made Mario smile.

"You're the first girl I've ever met to say that" Mario said

"Of course, all that models don't understand a single thing of football, do they?" Cris said, smiling

"No, they don't" he admitted. Both laughed.

The conversation went on, but football was the main thing there.

"I think I should be going" Cris said, getting up. She was having a good time but Anna, sure, was worried and curious.

"OK, but first..." He got up too and went to the bedroom. In a minute, he returned with his mobile on the hand "We can exchange phone numbers, right?"

Cris looked surprised. To have Mario Götze's phone number was an unbelievable thing, but she calmed down. "Sure" she said and took her mobile

"Hey, we should..." he turned his head to a side "...meet another day. Maybe, lunch tomorrow?" he said, finally. Cris was surprised again.

"You mean... dating?" she asked as she couldn't believe

"Vielleicht" He said and kissed her on the lips "So, we meet then?"

"Yeah" She said, in a post-shocking internal mood and got out. The last image she had from Mario, the boy had the face a bit dyed in red.

* * *

**German - English**

**Guten Morgen/Guten Tag - Good morning**

**Guten Morgen, Meisterin! - Good morning, champion!**

**Danke - Thanks**

**Bitte - Please**

**Vielleicht - Maybe**


	2. Is this a date?

Cris was half-right, Anna was curious but not worried. Every question was related to the mysterious boy she met. The only thing Cris told Anna is that he was handsome and his name was Mario. But nothing about his work. Anna wasn't supposed to know that the Mario she was referring to was Mario Götze, the football star.

The next day, Cris woke up early. After all, she couldn't forget that she was going to have lunch with Mario. And of course, she wasn't going to tell Anna about it. At 1 PM, she got dressed with a black pair of shorts and her lovely green sleeveless T-shirt with the sentence "Wild heart can't be broken".

The excuse for Anna was that she was only going for a walk. And about the lunch, she would make up something later.

The restaurant was nearly empty. Mario was waiting for her near the door.

"We're lucky, aren't we? There's nearly anyone eating" Cris said after greeting.

"That's why I wanted to meet at this hour. Spanish time" He said, laughing a bit

"Why do you say so?" Cris said. She could think why Mario had said that but she wanted to be sure.

"Because Germans are very punctual to eat. And we have lunch earlier. So now, there shouldn't be lots of people having lunch" The boy answered

"You too?" Cris asked

"Yeah, I'm pretty hungry" Mario said, smiling.

Both entered. Cris looked at Mario again. He had the hood of his sweatshirt on. Cris knew that he had done that just to not be recognised. In fact, she didn't want to be famous or popular. Because of that, they had agreed that if their friends wouldn't know about their "dates", the press would less. So, Mario was trying the impossible to not be recognised. And it was working very well.

Cris decided to order by herself the food. And she did it perfect.

"You speak German too good to be Spanish" Mario said

"Yeah, that's what has 6 years of learning" she said

The lunch was good. Both remembered the previous day. It was funny that they had ended in the same disco (and later, together) after coming from the same place (the match and later, from their own rooms)

Cris looked for a second at Mario's clothes. Under his sweatshirt, he was wearing the "Hungry German Youth" white T-shirt. Cris wanted that shirt, but in black. She had looked for it but her size was sold out. Mario noticed where she was looking.

"Did my sweatshirt got dirty somewhere?" He asked, looking at it, searching for a possible stain

"No, it didn't. I was looking at your shirt" she answered

"You like it?" He asked, relived that he hadn't got dirty.

"Yeah, I tried to get the black one but my size, S, was sold out in both colours" she said

"Do you want one?" The question surprised Cris

"You have more?" she asked as answer

"Yeah, I sponsored them last year together with Ilkay. Didn't you know it?" He said

"I didn't know. In Spain they didn't sell them, less advertised them. The only way to get one is to order them from Germany." she answered

"Ah, it was that. I can give you one." he said, smiling

"Ok, danke" she said, just when the waiter brought the dessert, strawberries with ice cream.

Some minutes after, Cris had paid the lunch and they were out.

"Tell me why have you paid" He asked

"Because you're going to give me the shirt, so I paid in exchange, ok?" she said.

"OK" Mario said

They went to Mario's apartment again. He looked for the shirt and gave it to Cris.

"Danke" she said

"Bitte schön, you know it's nothing. I'm sure it will fit you perfect" he said with his usual smile.

"I'm not that sure but as you say" Cris said and as if it was an impulse, she kissed him. As she expected, Mario kissed her back.

They said goodbye just some seconds after. But Cris couldn't just forget that Mario's face had just turned truly red. And called him before he shut the door.

"This was a date, wasn't it?" she asked "You said yesterday that maybe, but now I'm sure it is"

"Well...yeah. I think I lo-, I mean, I like you" Mario said while his face got as red as the shirt of his new team.

"I also like you" she said

"It's not because I'm a footballer, right?" he asked, quietly

"Of course, not. I would not like or date a footballer who's not cute or is a player in Real Madrid, less if it's Ronaldo. And you aren't both, you aren't a merengue and you are truly cute" she said "And I like you as a person. If I was looking to date a footballer, I would've called the press, don't you think?" Both laughed

"Yeah, right" he smiled and kissed her.

At home, Cris had made up her excuse for Anna and went to her room to try the shirt on. "Yeah, he was right. It fits me perfect" she thought.

She took a photo and sent it to Mario.

"I knew it would fit you" he said in the SMS

Cris smiled. Just some moments after she received another SMS. From him again.

"When do we meet for next time?" he asked

"Let's see... When it's your next match?" she asked

"A friendly against Mönchengladbach at 6.30 on Saturday. Wieso?" he replied

"Can you get two tickets for me and for Anna?" she asked and continued "We meet after the match when I get rid of her. When it's about football, she always comes with me"

"Yeah, of course I can!" he answered with a smiley "Apart, I think I'll play the match"

"Yeah, sure!?" she asked

"Of course, I've got medical tests tomorrow but I think they'll give me the discharge. Today, I've completed the training with the team, so..." he replied "Ich hoffe, dass ich am Samstag spielen kann"

"Das hoffe ich auch" she said in the last SMS

* * *

**German - English**

**Danke - Thanks**

**Bitte schön - You're welcome (thank you's reply)**

**Wieso? - Why?**

**Ich hoffe, dass ich am Samstag spielen kann - I hope I can play on Saturday (trying more advanced knowledge of German, I'm practising this type of sentences now)**

**Das hoffe ich auch - I hope it too**

**Merengue: Player and also, fan of Real Madrid (I'm Barça and Bayern fan so I don't really like Real Madrid. The only players I like from this team are Casillas, Özil and Isco. And I really can't stand Ronaldo!)**


End file.
